Problem: Omar is 80 years old and Ben is 16 years old. How many years will it take until Omar is only 3 times as old as Ben?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Omar will be $80 + y$ years old and Ben will be $16 + y$ years old. At that time, Omar will be 3 times as old as Ben. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $80 + y = 3 (16 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $80 + y = 48 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 32$ $y = 16$.